What's up with Ron?
by ears
Summary: CompleateHarry's sixth year at HogwartsDepression guilt just a few of whats going through His mindOotPSpoilersSlightly, lots of insanity and what's up with Ron?lot's of hhr
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Year Six  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, don't sue me. I only have a dollar and 24 cents.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It's the summer before sixth year, and it's not going well for Harry Potter. If it wasn't for the destructive, dangerous, depressing thoughts going through his head. If it hadn't been for those thoughts, Harry probably would have been happy, or as happy as you can be locked in a room at the Dursley's.  
  
He'd already been back for two weeks, two agonizing weeks of nothing but thoughts of Voldemort, Sirius and every horror imaginable. He was a depressed wreck, huge bags under his eyes from so many sleepless nights, and for once in his life, the Dursley's were leaving him alone, not making him do anything, just ignoring him, locked up in his room, as if he did not exist.  
  
And boy did he wish that, right now, to be nothingness, to not have the worries he had, or the pressure, or the guilt. It was his fault Sirius died (Actually, that wretched house elf, Kretcher, but he didn't connect in his turmoil.), It was his fault Voldemort was back, cause it was HIS BLOOD, and if he went further back, he'd start blaming himself for Cedric, and Wormtail's escape, and so much more, everything possible that went wrong, he'd blame himself.  
  
These consumed his thoughts non-stop, even in his dreams. He even thought about ending it all, but that would only destroy the only hope of the world, HIM. He now knew, for sure, but had long suspected that only he could destroy Voldemort, so if he died, so did everyone he loved and cared about, The Weasley's, Hermione, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hell, he didn't even think Snape deserved anymore suffering, then he already had.  
  
He just sat or lay on his bed, days and nights on end, he did all of his homework in the first week, trying to keep his mind occupied. Second week, he read every book he had from first through fifth year, it's been three weeks, he's read all of his books over at least twice through, even revised all of his homework, he was wishing for his sixth year books, anything to try to pass the time, anything to push the never ending thoughts of destruction to the back of his mind.  
  
If anything he'd know his books, notes, everything he'd ever written down from his classes, like the back of his hand, if he continued like this. He didn't mind the reading, hell it was good, the thing was the thoughts of Voldemort and the guilt never left his mind, always in the background, if not the foreground. He wished for a dreamless sleep potion, so for once he wouldn't have the horrible dreams.  
  
He'd now been back for a month, it was his birthday, 'Woo-who,' he thought, 'I'm sixteen, does it matter? NO.'  
  
He received presents from Hermione, Ron, the Weasley family, Fred and George, Hagrid and Remus. Hagrid, the Weasley's and Hermione also sent cakes, he also got his Hogwarts letter and letters from Ron and Hermione. For presents he got, jokes from Fred and George, a toy Snitch from Ron, a journal from the Weasley's, Honeydukes sweets from Hagrid, and books from Hermione and Remus.  
  
The letters read:  
  
Ron's:  
  
How ya doing mate? Happy sixteenth, I hope your doing great. Why in the heck did you request books for your birthday? Your not turning into Hermione are you? I hope you like this Snitch better, I know I would, hopefully see you in Diagon Alley, if not, on the train.  
  
-Ron  
  
And the letter from Hermione:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? You sound so distant in your letters. Please, try not to let what happened effect you, too much, it's NOT YOUR FAULT. Your strong Harry, you'll get through it, you've made it through so much already. Your friends are here for you. Try not to let the Dursley's get to you. Happy Birthday! Why'd you want books? I hope you enjoy the one I sent.  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. See you in Diagon Alley or on the train.  
  
He wrote everyone notes back, thanking them and asked Remus, if he'd pick up the books and supplies, he needed for the upcoming year from Diagon Alley. Lupin did and sent them to him about four day's later, it all arrived.  
  
There was chapter one , I have chapter two written, hope you all enjoyed this. And if anyone knows the names of the sixth year prefects in book five, please send them to me, my dad has my book. Thanks. -ears91 


	2. Chapter2

Sixth Year Chapter Two  
  
Ron Weasley went through the barrio of platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station, he spotted his friend Hermione Granger,  
  
"Hey, Hermione," he called out.  
  
"Hey Ron, how was your summer?" she asked, when he reached her,  
  
"Great! Where's Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him, perhaps he's on the train."  
  
"Let's go find him."  
  
Finally after looking in every compartment they found their best friend, Harry Potter, reading a book, and not just any book, but Hogwarts: A History!  
  
"Harry! How ya doing pal?"  
  
"Fine, you?" Harry responded.  
  
"Fantastic, Bloody Hell!" he spotted the book.  
  
"Hi, Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione came in and hugged Harry.  
  
"Great," he responded sarcastically, "Yours?"  
  
"A blast!"  
  
"Hermione, did you send him that book?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I sent him a History of Quidditich."  
  
"I got it from Remus."  
  
"You sure your all right, Harry, your actually reading Hogwarts: A History."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione responded to Ron's comment.  
  
"Why are you, Harry?"  
  
"I wanted to, is there a problem?"  
  
"No, it's just odd."  
  
"So, what did you guy's do this summer?" Hermione asked, stopping the beginnig of a possible argument.  
  
"I worked with Fred and George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, made some dough, their location in Diagon Alley is prime."  
  
"I sat in a room with bars on the window and the door always locked, it was so much fun," Harry answered, "My food came through a cat flap."  
  
"Are you serious, Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything in your letters? You could stayed with me or Ron," Hermione asked.  
  
"I had to stay with my blood relatives for protection, Dumbledores orders."  
  
"Did you get out at all?" Ron asked.  
  
"Does it look like I did? The only time I was let out, besides the toilet was when Lupin, Moody, and Tonks came to pick me up this morning for the train," he answered flatly.  
  
"So, how did you two do on your O. W. L. 's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I did pretty good, except for Astronomy and History of Magic."  
  
"Great, Ron, I got Outstanding in everything, but Astronomy, why did they attack Hagrid during our O. W. L. 's? I HATE Umbridge, how'd you do, Harry?" He pulled out his letter and handed it to her.  
  
It read:  
  
To: Mr. Harry James Potter Scores for O. W. L. 's  
  
Astronomy-Poor Care of Magical Creatures-Exceeds Expectations Charms-Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts-Outstanding Divination-Poor Herbology-Exceeds Expectations History of Magic-Dreadful Potions-Outstanding Transfiguration-Outstanding  
  
"Bloody Hell! You got an Outstanding in Potions! How'd you pull that off?!" Ron asked/exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, Harry, you did awesome!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but you did Spectacular," Harry replied to her compliment.  
  
"Damn Harry, you don't take Divination anymore, and I do," Ron whined.  
  
"Yippee, no more dying every week," Harry unenthusiastically replied.  
  
"Harry, are you allowed to play Quidditich this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, there was a letter from Dumbledore with my scores."  
  
"Awesome, do you know who captain is?"  
  
"No idea, don't you have Prefect duties?" Harry answered/asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Forgot about those got to go, see you in a bit, Harry," Hermione said as she and Ron were walking out of the compartment, Harry resuming his reading.  
  
"Oh, he's really doing great, isn't he?" Hermione sarcastically said, when out of earshot of the compartment.  
  
"He is, isn't he," Ron answered.  
  
"Are you really that thick, he's miserable."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Sirius, he's lost his only way out, his confident, the closest thing to a parent he's ever had."  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"How can you forget something like that? Harry's your best friend, and you forgot someone so important to him."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"The fact that you're an idiot."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No, do you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry's grieving, he's depressed, he's hiding something."  
  
"What is there to hide?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but something he found out last year is eating at him, on top of the sadness and depression."  
  
"I wonder what it is?"  
  
"So, do I, but hopefully one of these days, he'll tell us what's troubling him, besides the obvious."  
  
"So, who do you think is Head Boy and Girl?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
That is chapter 2, okay who do you think should be captain, one of the temper twins, Harry or Ron, or Ginny? I'm thinking Harry or Ginny, because she won't bite peoples head off like Harry or Ron, let me know what you think, thanks review. -ears91 


	3. Chapter3

Harry Potter: Year Six-Chapter 3  
  
The train reached Hogsmede station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded a carriage drawn by Thestrals, which can only be seen by those who have been witness to death.  
  
Harry paid little attention to the sorting and opening remarks by Dumbledore, instead sat and stared into space or read his book. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who is now a fifth year prefect, went to lead the first years, leaving Harry, who barely noticed they were there in the first place.  
  
Ron and Hermione leading the first years.  
  
"Did Harry eat a bite?" Ron asked.  
  
"He ate a little, but kept his nose in his book, barely awknowledging us, is that how I am?"  
  
"Only sometimes, like the first day of school and test days, mostly, at least I can get a rise out of you."  
  
"Ha, ha, more like annoy me and possibly anger me."  
  
"Mr. Potter.... Mr. Potter...MR. POTTER!" McGonagall called to get Harry's attention.  
  
"Huh," he looked towards her.  
  
"Everyone, but you left ten minutes ago, time to get to the tower."  
  
"Sorry, Professor, caught up in my book."  
  
"That's alright, Mr. Potter, now head up to the tower."  
  
"Alright, thanks Professor, sorry." and he headed up to the tower.  
  
When he got there he remembered,  
  
'Crap, I don't know the password.'  
  
So, he sat next to the Fat Lady and read his book, hoping someone would realize he was missing.  
  
"Ron, is Harry in your dormitory?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Why?"  
  
"He's not here, where could he be?" she wondered.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore wanted to see him, let's wait for ten minutes, then look for him."  
  
"Good idea, your probably, right."  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione climbs through the portrait hole, followed by Ron, looks down and there sat, Harry, reading by wandlight.  
  
"Harry, there you are!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey mate, guess you didn't know the password, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said standing up, "What is it?"  
  
"Boom," Hermione said.  
  
"I didn't hear a boom, wait, that's the password, here you go, dearies," said the Fat Lady, as she opened up.  
  
"So, do you get guys each get to pick passwords?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want Fudge is an Idiot."  
  
"Ron, I used that last year." Hermione said.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Yeah, that was a password last year," Harry said.  
  
"Till McGonagall found out and made us change," Hermione said mournfully.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, me too, gotta be ready for tomorrow," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a bit," Harry said.  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Night, mate."  
  
"See you in the morning," Harry replied.  
  
Harry sat in the common room and read till around three, then went up changed to his pajamas, fell asleep around four, and woke up at six, dressed and grabbed his books and went and read in the common room till Ron and Hermione came down.  
  
"Harry, did you stay here all night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I went to sleep."  
  
"I didn't see you last night, or this morning," Ron said.  
  
"That's cause you were asleep and I woke up at six."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, Let's Go!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron and his stomach," Hermione muttered.  
  
"First day of sixth year," Harry said.  
  
"We get our timetables today!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We won't have Potions together anymore, aww man," Ron complained.  
  
"I forgot about that," Hermione said.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Your timetable, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter," McGonagall called to Harry, who was once again imersed in a book.  
  
"Professor, I'll take it for him," said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger and what is he reading so intently?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Hogwarts :A History," Ron said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Really?" McGonagall asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, it was a surprise to us, too," Hermione answered.  
  
"I was wondering if 'Mione brainwashed him or something," Ron joked. Which caused McGonagall to chuckle and say,  
  
"It was a favorite of his mother's too," before she continued to pass out timetables.  
  
"I didn't know Harry was taking Runes and Arithmancy," Hermione said glancing at Harry's schedule.  
  
"Neither did I, I'm starting Muggle studies in place of History of Magic," Ron commented.  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Want to learn about fellytones and jellyvisions."  
  
"You mean, Telephones and Televisions?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, what are you taking?"  
  
"Everything I did last year, minus Astronomy."  
  
"You didn't do good on that either?"  
  
"No, how could they attack Hagrid?"  
  
"Blody Bastards."  
  
"Whoa, how can Harry be in Arithmancy and Runes four, that's what I'm in?" Hermione questioned. Harry finaly emerged from his book and said,  
  
"I did extra work over the summer, took the eqivalency test and got in."  
  
"Wow, Harry did you do anything but study this summer?"  
  
"No, not really much else to do, and I did that in August."  
  
"Really all in a month's time!"  
  
"Yeah, I was bored and you rae about how great those classes are, so I decided to check them out."  
  
"Awesome, Harry!"  
  
"So, all the three of us have together is D. A. D. A, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm still in History of Magic," Hermione replied.  
  
"This bites, why'd you have to do so well on your O. W. L's?"  
  
"Ron, there's still Quidditich," said Harry.  
  
"So, who do you think Captain is?"  
  
"I don't know, McGonagall will probably tell soon."  
  
"Time to head to class, what do we have Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pre-N.E.W.T. Potions."  
  
"Great, Snape."  
  
"Have fun, Harry, 'Mione."  
  
"I've got Transfiguration, sixth year." Ron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yeah can''t remember if I put in a disclaimer, I f you think I own Harry Potter your nuts, J.K. Rowling owns him and all the other characters, sorry took me so long to update, many whining cousins around, no time to write, okay, no quiet to write, next chapter will be classes, don't ask where the Arithmancy/Runes thing came from, I don't know, Hope you all like it Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, loved them. -ears91 


	4. Chapter4

HarryPotter:YearSix-ChapterFour  
  
"Mr. Potter, how did you manage to get into this class?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Lot's of work, Sir," Harry answered.  
  
"Did you bribe the examiners or did they let you slide because of your fame, hmm Potter?"  
  
"Professor, I'm sure if you wanted to see Harry's Owl's exam, you could easily manage to get it," Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Was I talking to you, Miss. Granger? No, I was speaking to Mr. Potter."  
  
"More like insulting."  
  
"Ten points from Gryfindor, Granger."  
  
"Now, we will see if all of you should really be in this, ahh advanced class," He stared at Harry as said this, "Today, we will be brewing the Polyjuice Potion..." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, They, okay, Hermione brewed it in second year, Snape continued to drone, blah, blah.  
They brewed there potions, both Harry and Hermione brewing it perfectly, it actually wasn't such a bad Potions class, Lot's of Ravenclaw, couple of Hufflepuff, many Slytherins, they didn't know, and the plesent absence of Malfoy fron this class, he evidently did not get an outstanding in Potions, they were the only Gryfindors.  
Skip to last lesson of the day, Transfiguration. Roll call, lots of Ravenclaw, couple of Hufflepuff and Slytherins and Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Welcome to pre N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, today we will go in depth on Anamagus..." Half hour later, "...I would like at least two feet of parchment on anamagii, what you know about them, different forms people have had, if you know an anamagus, please ask them," blah, blah, "It's due in Monday's lesson, you may get started, now." ~~~~~Bell rings, everyone but Harry and Hermione rush from the classroom.  
Harry clearly not noticing the bell, scraching things down.  
  
"Miss Granger, you may go or wait outside, I'd like a word with Mr. Potter."  
  
"Alright Professor," she nudged Harry.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll be outside, alright."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mr. Potter, now that I have your attention, Congradulations!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You are the new Captain of the Gryfindor Quidditich team."  
  
"But I was suspended... Really?"  
  
"Absolutely, schedule with Madam Hooch, I suggest new Beaters, and Congradulations on your O.W.L.'s."  
  
"Thank you Professor, Thank you!" He gathered his things and rushed out in the hall to see Hermione waiting for him and he hugged her.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Can you belive that I'm the new Captain of Gryfindor?"  
  
"Oh my god, Harry Awesome!" she exclaimed, hugging him back, many people around them were wondering, 'What the heck is wrong with those two?'  
  
"I gotta go see Madam Hooch, see if I can have tryout's Saturday, see you in a bit, Hermione."  
  
"It's wonderful, Harry, see you later."  
  
After Harry went to see Madam Hooch, he posted a sign in the Common Room.  
  
TRYOUTS for the Gryfindor Quidditich Team SATURDAY at One O' Clock. Position Open- Two Beaters  
Three Chasers Positions filled-Keeper-Ron Weasley  
-Seeker-Harry Potter  
  
Any Qustions contact, Harry Potter-Captain.  
  
"Blimey Harry, why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked when he saw the poster.  
  
"Sorry forgot, had to make that poster, have to do homework now." He sat next to Hermione and started work on his Arithmancy, ocassionly asking her a question.  
  
Walking to dinner, Hermione pulled Ron aside and said,  
  
"You missed it, Harry was back to normal for about twenty minutes."  
  
"When he was told he was captain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm glad he's Captain, cause I've got those wretched Prefect duties."  
  
"Ron, Shut up."  
  
"How did he react?"  
  
"I don't know how he reacted to McGonagall, but he ran out of there and hugged me."  
  
"Glad it was you and not me, I mean could you imagine what the school would say?"  
  
"Yeah, they'd probably talk more then they already are, He was happy for a bit, now look at him."  
  
"He seems a little better then yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, guess your right, no wait you are right." Harry walked next to his friends, oblivious to the coversation his friends were having next to him, his thoughts back in the tower with his Transfiguration essay and Padfoot.  
  
Saturday came, tryouts were held and Gryfindor had four new players and a player who played the previous year at a diferent position. The new Beaters are, Neville Longbottom and Oliver's little brother, a fourth year, Louis 'Louie' Wood. The new Chasers are, Ginny Weasley, Angilina's little sister, third year, Alice Johnson and Alicia's little sister, another third year, Joan Spinnet.  
Some of those families produce some good Quidditich players, many people were thinking when the results were posted.  
Saturday night, Harry talked to Remus in the fire about anamagii, Hermione joined him, both got lot's of information for their essay's due Monday.  
  
A week from Monday, Harry and Hermione got their Anamagii essays back, both recieving top marks. McGonagall commented on returning Harry's essay with a smile she said,  
  
"Four feet of parchment Mr. Potter, I don't think you've ever handed in this much." and to Hermione she said, "Miss Granger, six feet of miniscule writing, my goodness, ten points to Gryfindor for both of you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Besides the good news of gaining twenty points for Gryfindor with their first asignment. Harry's behavior was disterbing (Okay so was Ron's but anyhow), Okay maybe not his behavior so much as his sleeping habits, plus he held Quidditich practices at all kinds of crazy times, including five-thirty in the morning and ten at night. He's always awake before me and Ron, but never goes to sleep before us, why? Plus he seems so fatigued, what is going on with him? Hermione has been wondering for awhile now, plus the Quidditich team seems ready for mutiny, but they've also realized it's the way it has to be to win the Cup.  
The question was, is Harry turning into Oliver Wood or just bottling everything up to explode like his many outbursts last year? He hasn't said a thing about last year, but theres probably good reason for that, like keeping your emotions bottled up. Why'd I have to be knocked out? Maybe Sirius would still be alive? Who am I kidding? I don't need the guilt Harry's evidently keeping, too, he needs help. And where has Ron been disappearing to? And just about everyday at that. I'm going to drive myself mad!  
  
~~~***~~~~*****~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~  
  
That last part was the musings of Hermione, if you didn't already figure it out. Next Chapter will probably be figuring out Harry and a little more about the Ron mystery, any guesses? Take a stab at it, Love the reviews! ears91. : ) 


	5. Chapter5

YearSix-Chapter5  
  
It was two in the morning Thursday and Harry has once again woken from a nightmare and as usual can't get back to sleep. The only plus side he could see was he dosen't wake up screaming like the scar induced Voldemort dreams, so he didn't wake his dormmates. After a half hour of laying there, he put on his glasses, grabbed his wand and a few books and headed down to the common room.  
  
At around three, Hermione came down.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"Couldn't sleep, you?"  
  
"Me neither, why couldn't you sleep, cause of the Arithmancy quiz tommorow, I mean today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, why?"  
  
"I'm worried about someone, why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Dreams... Nightmares, who are you worried about?"  
  
"What are they about? Sirius... Voldemort?"  
  
"Who are you worried about?"  
  
"Harry, talk to me, you never sleep anymore, or much, anyway."  
  
"Who are you worried about?"  
  
"Ron, he's been acting odd and You."  
  
"Now, why would you worry about me?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Please talk to me, it'll help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Harry, your suffering."  
  
"I'm fine, fine."  
  
"Your lying."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yes you are, your barrying yourself in books, talk to me."  
  
"I am not.... I like to read."  
  
"You may, but still talk to me, maybe it'll help."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Harry, I'm fine, I'm here, talk to me, please."  
  
"Everythings my fault, everything rests on me..."  
  
"Harry, Sirius is not your fault."  
  
"Yeah he is, my parents are, Cedric, Wormtail free..."  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault, there's no one to blame but Voldemort, not you him, he's the reason you've lost so much, It's NOT your fault, Harry."  
  
"But it is, all because of that damned propecy, it could have been Neville, it could have been him, instead of me."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you promise not to tell a soul, Hermione, no one, not even Ron."  
  
"Yes Harry, you have my word." He put a charm on both of them, so no one could eavesdrop.  
  
"The propecy Voldemort was after, the propecy from the Department of Mysteries, that Neville destroyed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It could have been Neville or me, both of our parents thrice defied Voldemort, both of us were born July thirty-first, the difference, he's a pureblood, I'm a half blood, like Voldemort, that's why he chose me over Neville, that Halloween, he attacked me, unbeknowest to anyone, it caused his downfall, but by attacking me he set the propecy in motion."  
  
"But what does the propecy entail?"  
  
"Either Voldemort or me must kill eachother, only I can destroy him, no one else."  
  
"Are you saying that the only way to defeat him is for you to kill him?"  
  
"Yes, or he kills me and all is lost."  
  
"Oh, Harry no wonder your going insane, so much comes down to you and there's nothing you can do to change it, but Harry, you can do it, if anyone can you can, you've overcome so much, you'll do it Harry, you will defeat him and I'll help you, anyway I can, I'll do anything to make you suceed, anything."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, that... you mean so much to me, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't Harry."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I don't, but I'll try to stay safe and strong to help you."  
  
"Thanks, now what's up with Ron?" He asked changing the subject, and he took the charm off, "Finate Incantum."  
  
"I'm not sure, I was hoping you knew."  
  
"Not the foggiest idea, he sure is disappearing alot though."  
  
"That he is, hmm, he'll tell us eventually, huh?"  
  
"Usually he does."  
  
"Yeah, nothing to fret over."  
  
"Do you want to study for Arithmancy?"  
  
"Yeah, we are wide awake."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Hermione, it is today now."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Accio Hermione's present." Down floated a rather large wrapped something.  
  
"What's this, Harry?"  
  
"Your birthday present, Happy sixteenth Birthday!" He said, giving her the gift. She ripped open the wrappings and box.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed seeing the present.  
  
"I knew you'd love it, we're even mentioned in it, our early adventures."  
  
"We're in Hogwarts, A History!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I love it!" and she hugged him.  
  
They read the crazy overexagerated things the book said about their early years and studied for Arithmancy, before falling asleep around four.  
  
"Are my best friends trying to hide something from me and the rest of the house?" Ron walked over and said overly loud to his sleeping friends, waking them up, Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder, Harry's head on her head.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Think about the position your in." With those words Harry and Hermione bolted apart, not realizing before.  
  
"Oh, I guess not, you both seem overly uncomfortable now," Ron joked.  
  
"You both might want to get dressed, it's seven thirty, Happy Birthday, 'Mione!" He handed her a box. Which upon open was all of Hermione's favorite Honeydukes sweets and a few jokes.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," and she hurried upstairs with her presents.  
  
"Gotta go, Ron," and Harry to, hurried upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Down at breakfast, the Divination twins, Dean and Seamus rounded on Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Why were you both sleeping in the common room?"  
  
"Bad dreams," Harry answered.  
  
"Coulden't sleep," Hermione answered.  
  
"Should we really believe them?"  
  
"What did you do last night, then?"  
  
"Study Arithmancy," they said together. The four cocked disbelieving eyebrows at this.  
  
"Okay, Okay quit the interogation, you should have seen how fast they broke apart this morning, very amusing," Ron piped up, ending the questioning.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Ginny said from next to Dean, handing her a package. Hermiuone opened it.  
  
"I got Colin to give me some of the pictures he's took of you three."  
  
"Thanks, Ginny, these are great!" Hermione exclaimed looking through the pictures of Ron, Harry and her. Harry and Ron looking over her shoulder.  
  
The first Potions lesson of October had an unexpected surprise, okay, not that unexpected, but the result was embarrising.  
  
"Hello Class," Snape greeted evily, "Today at the end of the lesson you will all test your Polyjuice Potion and go to your next class as your lab partner."  
  
"But Professor, that means some of us boys will be in skirts," said a Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"I know, but it's all to see whether you pass or fail, you would like to pass, would you not, Mr. Boot?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, I want to pass," he answered sullenly.  
  
"You will all swap outer robes and shoes before you take your potions."  
Last five minutes of class.  
  
"Drop your partners hair into your goblet and drink up."  
  
"Bottoms up, Harry."  
  
"At least this time your not a cat and I'm not Crabbe, or was it Goyle?"  
  
"Who cares, I get to be Harry Potter in a skirt!"  
  
"Your really making me feel better about this, maybe I'll have to ruin your reputation?"  
  
She gives him an evil look. "I'm only kidding."  
  
"Stop the chit chat and drink your Potions, NOW," roared Snape.  
  
Next period in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and other Gryfindors. Ron asked the one who appeared to be Harry,  
  
"Uh, Harry, why are you wearing a skirt?"  
  
"Uh, Harry, I can't see," said the one who apeared to be Harry.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, hears my glasses," said the one who appeared to be Hermione.  
  
"Harry, why are you wearing a skirt?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Uh, Ron, I'm Harry," said the one who looked like Hermione.  
  
"Then who's that?" Ron asked.  
  
The Harry look alike said, " Ron, I'm Hermione."  
  
"What? What? How?" Ron asked.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion," answered the Hermione look alike, who is Harry.  
  
Roll Call: "Hannah Abbot," the one who looked like Ernie raised his, I mean her hand.  
  
"Mr. McMillian, why are you raising your hand?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
"Because I'm Hannah Abbot, Professor."  
  
"Then why do you look like Ernie?"  
  
"Polyjuice Potion in Potions, ma'am," answered the Harry look alike.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Actually, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Then who is she?"  
  
"Harry Potter," answered the Hermione look alike.  
  
"I guess that explains the skirts," mumbled Professor Sprout.  
Just before the end of class, the four students changed back into themselves.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, can I have my shoes back, yours are too small," Harry grimaced, "and my glasses, I can't see."  
  
"Yeah, here's your robe, too, can I have mine back?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
The scenes in Herbology and other sixth year classes had the entire school in fits of laughter during lunch. Boys in skirts and changing back to the girl they should be mid class, and vice versa, what could be more amusing? None of the pre N.E.W.T's Potions students could live it down for quite awhile, especially those who's partner was a girl.  
  
In early November, Harry got a letter from Fred and George, which they dubbed a mock Howler. When Harry opened it, The twins voices roared "Congradulations, Harry ." then went down to a normal voice and said, "You have recieved a mock howler. Harry for your past contributions to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, you are now one third owner of three w's, congradulations, use your gift for practicl and fun reasons, Welcome to the business, pal." Then the letter shredded and burned to nothingness, like normal Howlers.  
  
"What was that?" asked Colin Creevey.  
  
"A mock Howler, a product of the Weasley twins," Harry answered.  
  
"Cool!" said Dean.  
  
"Wicked, Harry, your part owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, it is awesome, and I did finance it, still surprised though," Harry replied.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
That was chapter five, maybe next chapter I'll go more into, the secret of Ron, and probably a Quidditich match, review please, please, this fic will probably turn out to be a general, humor, romance, angst fic, or that what it looks lkike in my head, I think, review please-ears91 


	6. Chapter6

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, so don't sue me I only have 13 cents, seriously, I only have 13 cents, if I owned Harry Potter I'd have way more then 13 cents. Okay I hope no one is offended by my musical views, so if you are it's your problem not mine, just remember it's my opinion not yours, so shut up. The begginning of this chapter has in my opinion some funny parts and more into what's up with Ron, come on someone take a stab at what's up with Ron, Love all of you reviewers, keep it up! :) Harry Potter: Sixth Year-Chapter 6  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you liked classical music," Hermione said to Harry, who abruptly stopped humming (which he hadn't been aware he was doing) and looked up from his charms homework.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You were humming 'Ode to Joy,' while you were doing your homework, who's your favorite composer, if you gave one?"  
  
"Um... I don't know... probably Beethoven, I don't know that much about..."  
  
"Your rambling, bad Dursley memories?"  
  
"Everything with them is a bad memory, they hated classical music, there was a music festival in a park, before fifth year, before Grimmauld place, I escaped to for the week it was happening, Beethoven, Dvorak, Tchaikovsky giving me some relief from Voldemort, the Dursley's..."  
  
"Do you like any other kinds of music?"  
  
"Yeah, excepct that rap crap, Dudley listened to it, horrible."  
  
"I don't like it either, some muggles seem as bad as the deatheaters, some of the things they sing about, disgusting it is."  
  
At that moment Ron came through the portrait hole. "Nice hair, Ron," Harry said when he came over.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I think he was being sarcastic, at least I hope he was, your hairs almost as bad as Harry's hair, why's it so..."  
  
Harry cut her off finishing for her, "Insane?"  
  
"Uhh.... No reason."  
  
"Why Ronniekins?"  
  
"Harry, you talk to the twins way too much."  
  
"Why Ron, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, Bloody Hell I've got to finish my Herbology, bye," and off Ron was up to the boys dorms.  
  
"What's up with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No idea," Harry responded.  
  
"He's been acting weird."  
  
"Yeah, disappearing for hopurs at a time, I wonder where he's going?"  
  
"What he's hiding?"  
  
"Exactly, he must have some secret."  
  
"He's really happy and."  
  
"Secretive."  
  
"Harry, have we been somehow joined at the brain?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You keep answering , finishing my sentences."  
  
"I wish I had your brain your a genius."  
  
"Your a flatterer."  
  
"It's true though, plus I know you, you are my best friend."  
  
"You don't go finishing Ron's sentences," she observed.  
  
"I have no idea, perhaps we've spent too much time together?"  
  
"Never, we'd go crazy apart."  
  
"Too true."  
  
"Remind me to owl my parents tomorrow."  
  
"Owl your parents tomorrow, why?"  
  
"I've got an idea, it's a surprise, remind me later, not now, I remember now, I just told you."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Not reading my mind anymore?" she joked.  
  
"I'm not a seer, I flunked Divination!"  
  
"And I'm a Divination dropout," she commented. They both split their sides in laughter over thier Divination jokes.  
  
Lavender and Parvti yelled from a little ways away, "Shut up!"  
  
"Divination is the best," Parvati yelled.  
  
"Trelawnry's a terrific seer," Lavender added. Both Harry and Hermione snorted in laughter at the comments.  
  
"I have a prediction," Lavender said.  
  
"What my eyes are green," Harry commented sarcastically.  
  
"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if you realize it by the end of the year, both of you."  
  
"Are you saying my eyes aren't green!" Harry exclaimed in shock, before cracking up.  
  
"Whatever Lavender," Hermione said to the ever whispering Divination obsessee, who was now whispering animatidly to Parvati.  
  
"So Harry, how's your sleeping been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If I'm lucky I can get five or maybe even six hours of sleep, better then the one two, I was getting before, when I'd just pass out from sheer exhaustion."  
  
"And Quidditich helps, huh?"  
  
"Absolutely, actually the extra hours of being awake are doing wonders for my grades, and spending most of your waking hours with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, hopefully someday, someyear, I'll be able to get a good eight hours of sleep, I can always wish, and hope."  
  
"Harry, relax, you'll sleep, maybe next Quidditich match, you'll get knocked out, and regain some of that lost sleep," she joked.  
  
"I'd hope not, I'd have a killer headache," he retorted.  
  
"You've been much better since you told me what was wrong, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you, anything I can do for you, let me know, it's a relief not to have that secret, such a huge thing to myself, and I've accepted, Yes, Sirius isn't coming back, I hate Bellatrix Lestrange, first what she did to Neville, then Sirius, I hate her, pure evil, she is to destroy lives, just like Voldemort."  
  
"Your right she is a destroyer of peoples lives... families, I still can't believe Neville never told anyone about his parents, until we found out last year..."  
  
"I knew, but kept my mouth shut."  
  
"He's doing better now, new wand and all."  
  
"Yeah, he battled..."  
  
"He's doing better in all his classes, he's more confident then he's ever been, he made the Quidditich team."  
  
"Saw his parents torturer, saw the terror..."  
  
"Do you think he's come to terms about his parents... seeing it all up close?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's helped him resolve things, helped him learn of why and come to terms with it, if he's ever in a battle he'll give it his all, everyhthing he's got even if... the worst happens, he'll keep fighting. He's been through, seen too much to stop fighting."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to, he dosen't, you don't."  
  
"But I will, if I'm there I'll give it my all."  
  
"I know you will, but I don't want anything to happen to you... or Ron... or..."  
  
"Harry, when it comes, just do what you always do, battle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday-Same week-Quidditich match-Slytherin versus Gryfindor.  
  
"Okay, you guys ready?" Now remember, no matter if we win or lose, just give it your all, let's go." All together, "Go Gryfindor," the team yelled.  
  
"Here it is, the first match of the season for these longtime rivals, Slytherin versus Gryfindor, Now for the vetrean Slytherin side, seventh year chaser and Captain Montague, and fellw seventh year chasers, Warrington and Pucey, Seventh year Keeper Bletchy, and the sixth years of the team, Beaters Crabbe and Goyle, and the Seeker, Malfoy." The Slytherins roared, the other three houses booed.  
  
"And now the team from Gryfindor, Chaser fifth Ginny Weasley, last years Seeker, and third years Alice Johnson and Joan Spinnet, sisters of the former Gryfindor chasers of the same last names, The Beaters, fourth year Louie Wood, brother of ex-Gryfindor Keeper, and now Pro, Oliver Wood, and Sixth year, Longbottom, the Keeper, Ron Weasley, and the newly off suspension Captain and Seeker, Harry Potter!" Every house but Slytherin cheered, and Luna Lovegood's hat roared.  
  
"Mount your brooms," yelled Madam Hooch, she realeased the Bludgers and Snitch, blew her whistle and threw up the Quaffle.  
  
"Weasley has the Quaffle, look at that Potter's in a dive, look he just caught the Snitch, not even thirty seconds into the game, unbelievable, someone was eager after his longlayoff from suspension. Gryfindor win 150- 0! Quietus."  
  
Harry gave the Snitch to Madam Hooch and his team on the ground. "Was that some kind of record, Harry?" Ron asked in shock, he'd barely reached the goalposts, when Harry caught the Snitch.  
  
"Yeah, broke the previous record, set by his Dad actually, and that was quicker then the international record of forty-seven seconds," Hermione said coming up next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What was the Hogwarts record, 'Mione?"  
  
"One minute and thirty-two seconds, you beat it by a minute two seconds."  
  
"Whoa mate, two records in one game, you broke the international by seventeen seconds."  
  
"I saw it, and went for it, oh well, I'm going to head up and work on my Potions, you guys coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to finish mine up," Hermione replied.  
  
"Nah, I've got to go... somewhere," Ron responded.  
  
"Alright, see you then Ron," Harry said back to him wondering, 'What's up with him?'  
  
Dinner- "Good evening everyone, to all who went to the Quidditich match, today, you witnessed an amazing feat by Gryfindor Seeker Harry Potter, he shattered the Hogwarts record for fastest Snitch caught by one minute two seconds and the international record by seventeen seconds, Cogradulations Harry, Tuck in."  
  
The food apeared, everyone dug in and the Quidditich match was the talk of the hall, actually it had been consuming at least half the school the entire day. Harry on the other hand, wanted to avoid it all, too much attention, he politely thanked his congradulators, quickly finished his dinner and dashed up to the library to work on some assignment or the other, Hermione followed him later, Ron on the other hand dissappeared, yet again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do the characters seem out of character? I think they do, I think... Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been going crazy trying to sort through my head finishing my near compleate story Blind Date, check it out, it's a h/hr story, starting in sixth year, going to end, some years past graduation. Love all of you reviewers, review, sorry if I offended anyone w/ my musical views, no offence their mine views not yours, remember that. Come on someone take a guess at what's up w/ Ron. Review. :-] -ears91 


	7. Chapter7

joe ()- your absolutely right, but I don't know who.  
  
Oh, Yes, Dumbledore is finally in this!  
  
Harry Potter: Sixth Year-Chapter 7  
  
Monday-Great Hall-Breakfast. Harry, Hermione and Ron came into the hall and sit at the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Hey Harry, ave you seen the prophet, yet, huh, Harry, have you?" Colin Creevey asked excitedly.  
  
"No Colin, I haven't," Harry answered exasperated. Hermione recieved her usual copy of the prophet at that moment.  
  
"Hermione, can I see your paper?" then he yells at the hall, "Why's everyone staring at me? Go back to your breakfast," she hands him the paper, "Thanks," he mutters.  
  
The headline reads, 'HARRY POTTER BREAKS HOGWARTS AND INTERNATIONAL RECORDS.'  
  
"Damn," then he proceeds to bang his head on the table, with each bang muttering, "why? why?"  
  
Ron and Hermione grab his shoulders and force him to sit up.  
  
"It's not that bad, Harry," Ron says.  
  
"Yeah, at least it's good publicity," Hermione adds.  
  
"No publicity is good publicity for me," he replies.  
  
"At least there not saying your crazy, mate," Ron answers.  
  
"And there not making up all kinds of lies," Hermione concludes, after quickly reading the acompaning article.  
  
"Harry you did an awesome thing, not even Krum's done it, and we beat Slytherin in record time, five matches in a row against them," Ron happily says.  
  
"Guess your right, five years, we've beat Slytherin, it's great."  
  
"You don't care about the record, do you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Honestly, it's cool, but it dosen't matter, when I could be dead tomorrow."  
  
"Harry, shut up," Ron complains.  
  
"But it's true, and you know it, everyone knows it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, good evening, Mr. Potter, how are you?"  
  
"Just Bloody Fantastic, Professor," Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasim.  
  
"As I guessed, considering you were beating your head on the breakfast table, just a few days ago, what is the problem, Harry?"  
  
"Everything of course, what can go right for Harry Potter, the bloody boy who lived?"  
  
"You did have an excellent quidditich match the other day."  
  
"Oh, just what I needed more bloody praise, if it's not the bloody prophet, it's something or someone else. Do I want the praise, do I deserve it, do I need it, no, I just want to be left the bloody hell alone."  
  
"I thought you'd be happy, proud even to break your Dad's record."  
  
"Oh yeah, don't even get me started, my Dad was an arse, I saw in the Pensive, as bad as Dudley, he put Snape through the type of torment, I've grown up with, just with magic, it's just so wonderful."  
  
"I think you have some misconceptions."  
  
"Oh, Really, what?"  
  
"You did not see both sides, you saw one of many views, one of many situations."  
  
"Really Headmaster, and what are the others?"  
  
"Oh, perhaps Severus's comebacks to the Marauders, those boys tormented each other from their first to last day at Hogwarts, yes, your fther did lighten up on the torture once he got with your mother, but the two still loathed one another, cursing the other every chance they got, mind Severus was on the recieving end more, due to something or the other, your Father and Professor Snape were quite similar to yourself and Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Weasley could easily be Sirius, in the sense of loyalty and friendship, and Miss Granger could be compared to Remus Lupin, the level-headed one of the Marauders, though she could also be compared to your mother, trying to protect house elves rather then Slytherins," Dumbledore laughed at all this, then continued,  
  
"So many people similar to ones before them, but so drasticly different, you don't desire the attentions as your father did, you shun it as if it were a plague, while he embraced it."  
  
"Why does any of this matter, who cares if we're similar in some ways, we are not duplicates, I am not James, no matter how much Snape may think so."  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry. It matters because I thought you'd like to know more, you look like your father, but that's about all, you have had a much different life... then either of your parents, you are yourself, but have more to deal with then they would have ever imagined, more pressure, stress and worries, How are your dreams?"  
  
"No more Voldemort, excepct for my imagination, if that's what you mean."  
  
"So you worked on it over the summer and now have a firm grasp on Occulmency?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, but coulden't you have asked me about this months ago, or was Voldemort in my eyes again?" he joked at the end.  
  
"Just finally got around to it... in late November, what of your other dreams?"  
  
Harry put his head in his hands and said, "My greatest fears, what I never want to happen to the people I care for, what might happen, what could happen, so many scenarios," he rose and continued,  
  
"But I've been able to get more sleep since my talk, confession to Hermione in late September, besides you, she is the only to know of the truth, the truth about Voldemort and Myself, what must happen."  
  
"How did she react?"  
  
"She has helped, kept my mind occupied, Ron knows of nothing, I've barely seen him excepct for meals and our similar classes since mid September."  
  
Dumbledore had a twinkle in his blue eyes at the end, "You will soon learn, no doubt, what Mr. Weasley has been up to."  
  
Harry was shocked, the Ron question going through his mind.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, bask to your studies, Good evening."  
  
"Good evening, Professor," and he left thinking,  
  
'The point of any of that was?.... 'Aww... the mysteries of Dumbledore.' 


	8. Chapter8

Sixth Year-Chapter 8  
  
"Harry, I thought you lready went to sleep?" Hermione asked when he came over to their usual spot in the common room, including Ron's usual unoccupied chair.  
  
"Me? Sleep before everyone else, Did you hit your head?"  
  
"Of course not, so, where were you?"  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to see me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, he kept comparing us to the Marauders, saying Ron's like Sirius, your Moony, and I'd be my Dad, excepct I'm compleatly different from him, and he compared Snape to Malfoy, minus the boulders."  
  
"What brought all this on?"  
  
"I said my Dad was an arse."  
  
"Why would you say such a thing?"  
  
"Because... What I saw."  
  
"What did you see, Harry?"  
  
"I can't tell you, I promised Snape."  
  
"Promised Snape?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, it's also why he stopped giving me Occulmency lessons."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I was too curious for my own good."  
  
"Huh? If your not going to tell me then..., what else did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"He compared your house elf efforts to my mother trying to protect Slytherins."  
  
"Harry, have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, but Dumbledore might have."  
  
"Was anyone compared to Wormtail?"  
  
"No, thank god or I probably would kill them."  
  
"What happened to him, he wasn't there was he?"  
  
"No, your right, he wasn't, I wonder, where he was, why wasn't he there, was he on some sort of mission for Voldemort, Did Voldemort kill him? Where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know, but it is a possibility Voldemort would terminate him, especially if he's gaining followers."  
  
"Of course he has followers, there's been attacks at least once a month since the ministry."  
  
"Your right, when will he go after a prime target?"  
  
"Like me, when will he attack, he has to attack me, it's been his tradition since first year."  
  
"But, how will he get to you? He can't just waltz into the school."  
  
"He did in first year."  
  
"Fourth year he used a portkey and last year a ruse in your mind."  
  
"That won't work anymore."  
  
"Portkey might."  
  
"But how would Voldemort get a portkey and get it to me?"  
  
"It's Voldemort, who knows?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the house is hearing 'blah, blah Voldemort, blah, blah Voldemort,' and is freaking out so much McGonagall came in,  
  
"What is the problem, here?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Pro... Profes... Professor, their talking about You-Know-Who!" A scared second year answered gestering to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, have you realized you have spooked the entire house?"  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your conversation about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"What? Does the entire house have a habit of eavesdropping on everything I say?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"It seems so, Mr. Potter, perhaps certain topics should be disscussed in private, between yourself and Miss Granger, if you must speak of things that spook your housemates, I suggest you use a silencing charm, Good night," and off McGonagall went.  
  
"Did Dumbledore speak of anything else?" Hermione asked, once McGonagall was gone, and everyone else was back to whatever they were previously doing.  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"We will soon learn something, or that's what Dumbledore said."  
  
"He knows of everything that happens here, doesn't he?"  
  
"It certainly seems that way."  
  
A few days before Christmas break, "I HATE Quidditich," Harry snapped after he recieved his post, once again, as like everyday since the article, Harry was bombarded by owls from pro teams, and even the English, and for some odd reason,  
  
"Why in the hell did Bulgaria send me an owl, I'm English."  
  
Ron's been gaping at Harry with his mouth full of food since Harry said, 'I HATE Quidditich.'  
  
"Ron, close your mouth it's disgusting, can I see that Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," he said handing over the letter.  
  
"It's from Viktor."  
  
"Vicky? Why is he sending Harry a letter?"  
  
"Why shoult I know, Ron, Do you know?" Ron just sent her a glare.  
  
"Okay, enough," Harry asid angrily to his bickering friends.  
  
"I have to get these teams to quit, I'm in school, plus I probably won't even be around long enough to play pro, anyways."  
  
"SHUT UP, HARRY!" Both Ron and Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"I'm just being honest."  
  
"Harry, positive thoughts, mate."  
  
"Wow, Ron said something right... for once."  
  
"If I didn't have to be somewhere I'd curse you," Ron threatened before dashing off, as usual.  
  
Christmas break is here, Ron's going home to be with his family, while Harry and Hermione are remaining.  
  
-Entrance Hall- before Ron's Departure,  
  
"So, Ron, why have you been disappearing all term?" Harry asked bluntly.  
  
Ron started to walk away, turned around and shouted back, "I have a girlfriend, Happy Christmas!" and he was gone in a carriage leaving Harry and Hermione to wonder, who? Why didn't he tell us? That certainly explains his dissappearencs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************  
  
Review, Please Suggestions on who Ron's secret girlfriend should be, only requirement is a none Gryfindor, 5,6, or 7th year, next will be Christmas w/ H&H, and replying to the Quidditich teams, I'm Probably going to try to finish off my other story before the nest chapter comes, but who knows, whichever, is inspired will be written, Oh yeah, someone was saying I should get a beta, What's a beta? -ears91 


	9. Chapter9

First of all, thanks to my Beta, Alex, aka shdurrani. And thanks to all those who reviewed. Expect the unexpected for this story, because I'm insane, heehee, :-}  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ron and the mystery girl-pre-break...  
  
"You know love, I don't think I can keep us a secret from my friends much longer," Ron blurted out.  
  
"I knowexactly what you mean, there always asking questions, and wondering where I'm going."  
  
"Why don't we just tell them, 'I have a girlfriend,' and you can tell yours, 'I have a boyfriend,' and we can leave it at that till after break?"  
  
"Wonderful idea, Ronnie!"  
  
"I'm worried how, they'll react, when I actually tell them who you are."  
  
"You think you've got it bad, think about the house loyalty thing."  
  
"We'll deal with it all when we actually tell them, we'll come out in the end, maybe with fewer friends, but at least with eachother."  
  
"You are so right...."  
  
Back to where we were before...  
  
"I have a girlfriend, Happy Christmas!" Ron was gone leaving his best friends to ponder, 'Who? Why didn't he tell us? That certainly explains alot.'  
  
"Did Ron just say, what I think he did?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"If you think what I think he said, then yes."  
  
"He... He said he had a girlfriend."  
  
"That's a shock, that explains alot."  
  
"Yeah, it does, wonder who it is?"  
  
"I have no idea who it could be."  
  
"Neither do I, certainly not a Gryfindor. We'll have to interogate him, when he comes back."  
  
"Absolutely, shall we go back inside, from where we've been standing for the past ten minutes?"  
  
"Wonderful idea, 'Mione."  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up, it's Christmas!" Hermione yelled as she jumped on Harry's bed.  
  
"Quit it, Hermy, I'm up."  
  
"Don't call me Hermy, Harry."  
  
"Hey, you jumped on my bed, leave me alone."  
  
"Come on let's open presents, there down in the common room, since we're the only Gryfindors here."  
  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
They got the usual from the Weasley's, Weasley sweaters, Harry's green, Hermione's light blue, and some sweets. They got presents from the usual people, Harry getting some more Defense books from Moony. Now onto each others present,  
  
"Harry, open this from me," she handed him a wrapped shoebox.  
  
He unwrapped it and said, "Shoes?"  
  
"No, open up the box."  
  
"Hermione, this won't work, muggle objects don't work at Hogwarts," Harry observed indicating the obviously muggle cd player and case of cd's.  
  
"I know that, I had Professor Flitwick help me charm it for you, and the cd's, too, the charm's in the cd case."  
  
"Is this because of the conversation we had last month?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks Hermione," and he hugged her, "Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep with this."  
  
"I certainly hope so, I also charmed the batteries, so they'll never die."  
  
"Awesome, I don't think the Dursley's would like me taking their batteries."  
  
"I diddn't think so either."  
  
"Here's your present," he handed her an envelope.  
  
"A gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts!"  
  
"Yeah, and buy something you want, not school books, got it?"  
  
"I will, do you think Ron'll like what we pitched in to get him?"  
  
"The cannons ticket, he'll be ecstatic and bouncing off the walls, woulden't be surprised if he hugged us to death."  
  
"Or kissed you?"  
  
"He better not, it'd be disgusting."  
  
"Yes, it'd be scary."  
  
"Shall we go to breakfast?"  
  
"In pajamas?"  
  
"If you want to, it probably woulden't matter, there's what eight students, here?"  
  
"Let's grab our school robes and go."  
  
~Dinner~  
  
The other six students who stayed for Christmas were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first and second years. Not one Slytherin stayed, which led to many Deatheater jokes between Harry and Hermione, when the Professors weren't paying attention, of course.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Professor," Harry said to this years D.A.D.A. Professor, who sat next to him.  
  
"And to you as well, Mr. Potter, having a good break?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Professor Knulp, and you?"  
  
"It's odd to be in one place for this long of a time." Harry gave him a quizzical look and he elaborated, "Before this year, I've been a wanderer, a loner, maybe sticking with a person on the road for a time, but nevertheless, wandering about."  
  
"It must be nice to go places, see things, before Hogwarts, I'd never left Surrey, at least as far back as I can remember... I hate cupboards," Harry said and muttered the last bit.  
  
"What is the problem with cupboards?" Professor Knulp asked.  
  
Hermione answered, "He spent his first ten years living in a cupboard under the stairs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Damn Dursleys," Harry muttered.  
  
"His 'family,' the Dursley's hate him, treat him like scum."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They hate magic," Hermione answered.  
  
"Those are the worst soet of muggles, especially if there your family."  
  
"Worse when there the only 'family' you have and you have to live with them."  
  
"You are absolutely right, Mr. Potter."  
  
"I've only got this summer, and I'm gone."  
  
"With a bright future!" Knulp exclaimed.  
  
"Possibly, but only a fifty-fifty chance I'll live past eighteen."  
  
"Why?" asked Knulp.  
  
Harry put his head in his hands in disbelief, While Hermiojne answered the Professor simply, "Voldemort."  
  
"Right, slipped my mind."  
  
"And your the Defense teacher?" Harry jokingly asked.  
  
"Yeah, guess I am."  
  
"So, what happened to the third member of the inseperable trio?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"He got a girlfriend, so he's ditched us, right, 'Mione?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"We don't know," answered Hermione.  
  
"Hard to believe he waited till December to tell his best friends he's been dating someone since september," Harry added.  
  
"Are you and Miss Granger dating?" asked Professor Knulp, all the professors looking on wondering.  
  
They looked at eachother in disbelievingly and said, "No."  
  
"We're best friends," Harry added.  
  
"Since first year, when he and Ron saved me from a troll," Hermione explained.  
  
"How'd you come up against a troll?"  
  
"It was in the girls loo."  
  
"How did a troll get into a girls bathroom?"  
  
"Our D.A.D.A. professor let it in," answered Hermione.  
  
"He had Voldemort on the back of his head," Harry explained further.  
  
"So, who was your best Defense teacher, through your first five years?" asked Professor Knulp.  
  
"Professor Lupin in third year," they answered at the same time.  
  
"Then Barty Crouch, the Moody imposter, Deatheater, right?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Definitely, considering the next best had Voldemort on the back of his head, Professor Quirrel, another Deatheater, then Lockhart?"  
  
"Yeah, he was actually better than another Professor, unbelievable," Harry answered.  
  
"Who was the worst?" Knulp asked.  
  
"Umbridge," shouted Harry, Hermione, and the second years (All hated her, even if they had nothing to compare her to).  
  
"Just look at my right hand and it's evident," Harry continued.  
  
"How did that get there?" asked Professor McGonagall, when Harry held up his hand, which had 'I must not tell lies' etched on it.  
  
"Detention with Umbridge, last year, it's what I did, for the first, what? Two months of the school year, write that out with my own blood."  
  
"That dispicable woman, how dare she do that to students," squeked Professor Flitwick angrily.  
  
"Does anyone know a good replication spell?" Harry asked a little while later.  
  
"Yes, I do, does anyone have a quill, ink and parchment?" Flitwick asked.  
  
Harry produced a quill and parchment from his robe pocket, while Hermione came up with a bottle of ink, which they gave to Flitwick. Flitwick wrote down the charm, gave it to Harry and asked,  
  
"What exactly is the charm for, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"So, I won't have to write a few hundred letters, by hand, to all those Bloody Quidditich teams, who won't leave me alone."  
  
"Good idea Potter, bet your father would have let them keep on coming," sneered Snape.  
  
"Yeah, bet he would have, but he also assumed he'd see his child grow up," Harry snapped back.  
  
The next day, in the library Harry's running trough drafts of the letter to the Quidditich teams.  
  
"Harry, look around you, it looks like a battlefield of parchment," Hermione finally said after getting hit in the head for at least the fifth time in the last half hour.  
  
"Whoa, sorry," Harry said looking around.  
  
"It's alright, what's the problem?"  
  
"How do you let teams down easy, considering, I could be dead, when they want me to play for them?"  
  
"Justr tell them your not sure if you want to persue Quidditich after graduation, don't go into detail about the truth, be vague, or they'll think your mental, rambling about Voldemort."  
  
"Why coulden't you have told me that two hours ago?"  
  
"You didn't ask, and I've gotton pelted in the head enough times."  
  
"Sorry, thanks."  
  
Dear__________________Quidditich Team,  
  
Thank you for showing interest in me, but as of now, I am concentrating on my schooling. At this time I am uncertain of what my plans, after graduation are, Quidditich is one of my many options, but I will not commit to it, or any team, at this time. Thank you.  
  
Sincerly,  
Harry J. Potter  
  
He used the replication charm, then spent the next hour writing in team names, before replying to Krum's congradulations note. Then went to the owlery and borrowed many of the school owls to mail the hundreds of letters (After asking Dumbledore's permission first), and sent Hedwig with the response to Krum.  
  
That was chapter 9, thanks again to my beta, Alex. Please Review, I've sent part of chapter 10 to Alex, so it's coming, Please Review, thanks.- ears91 


	10. Chapter10

Hello Readers! This chapter is fun, especially the parts where I make fun of Rowling's characters, which because of me are oblivious, or downright idiotic, at least in my story, Thank you to all who have reviewed and to my beta, Alex, aka shdurrani, check out his stories, and Ryoko Blue's (She's in my fave author list, and most of her stories are on portkey.org.)if you want some good ol' Ron bashing, which is fun to read.  
  
Sixth Year-Chapter Ten  
  
Common Room, day before term starts, Harry and Hermione are sitting in the common room, studying, waiting for Ron and the rest to come back.  
  
Later after many others, Ron came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hi, Harry, Hermione, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," and he tackled the duo into a hug.  
  
"Will you tell us, now?" they asked together.  
  
"Tell you about what?"  
  
"Who's your girlfriend?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"I'd only get mad if you were dating Malfoy," Harry joked.  
  
"I'm not, but she is a Slytherin."  
  
"Who, please not Pansy?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Never, who would want that hore?" Harry coughed what sounded like, "Draco Malfoy," and Ron continued, "Blaise Zabini."  
  
"She's in our Potions class, hasn't said a word to us in our over five years here." Hermione said.  
  
"How'd you get her to talk?" asked Harry.  
  
"We're in Muggle Studies together, she's my partner, being the other sixth year in the class."  
  
"A Slytherin in Muggle Studies! Never thought I'd see the day," commented Hermione.  
  
"You guy's aren't mad?"  
  
"Why should we be?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your Gryfindors, We're Gryfindors, we're supposed to hate them."  
  
"You don't, why should we?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I hate some, I'm glad your not mad, 'Mione, what about you, Harry?"  
  
"Neither of you realize how close to being a Slytherin, I was, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, what mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"I never told you guy's this, because I didn't want you to abandon me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" they both asked.  
  
"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," Harry said, practically whispering.  
  
"Your kidding, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry, your like the perfect Gryfindor," Hermione added.  
  
"Im a parcelmouth."  
  
"Who cares, old news, your my best friend, nothings going to change that," Hermione reassured.  
  
"She's right, mate," Ron added.  
  
"I can't believe the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, I understand it wanting to put me in Ravenclaw, but you, that's insane."  
  
"That would be like putting me in Ravenclaw," Ron stated.  
  
"Are you insulting yourself, Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Wow, never thought I'd see the day, Ron insulted his own intelligence," Harry commented, the trio then burst into laughter.  
  
"Could you imagine, if we were in different houses?" asked Ron, once the laughter subsided.  
  
"It'd be terrible, I like some of the Ravenclaws, but there too boring," Hermione says.  
  
"I'd be tortured by Snape, A Slytherin Potter, What would Sirius have said, or Moony? I'd be in the same house as Ol' Voldie! Plus I'd already went against Malfoy, before school started, it'd be torture, with blokes like Crabbe and Goyle, always around."  
  
"Can you imagine, the savior of the wizarding world, a Slytherin?" Ron asked.  
  
While Harry muttered, "Or destroyer."  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"He didn't say anything," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I think he did."  
  
"No Ron, he didn't say anything," Hermione said once again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," both shouted at Ron.  
  
"Well, see you guys then, I'm going to see if Blaise is around, see you."  
  
"See you, Ron," they called back.  
  
"Can you believe it, A Weasley dating a... "  
  
Ginny burst through the portrait hole, halfway through Harry's sentence.  
  
"A Weasley dating a what, A muggleborn? Sorry to burst your bubble, but your a halfblood and she's a muugleborn, so shut up!"  
  
"Ginny, calm down, Harry was talking about Ron, not you," Hermione explained.  
  
"Who's Ron dating, why didn't I know about this?"  
  
"We didn't even know who she was, until a few minutes ago," Harry explained.  
  
"Tell me who my brother's dating, is this why he hasn't been harrassing Dean?" The red head demanded.  
  
"We can't tell you who," Hermione answered.  
  
"How long hasn't he been harrassing Dean?" asked Harry.  
  
"O, let me think, end of September, early October."  
  
"Do you now see why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He got a girlfriend! Why didn't he or she tell anyone?"  
  
"You'll find out very soon why, I would guess," Harry answered.  
  
"Harry, what would you do if some guy hurt me or Hermione?" Ginny asked out of the blue.  
  
"I'd hurt him, but if your brothers got there first, he'd already be dead. And if any guy hurt Hermione, he'd be dead, as quick as you could say Quidditich," Harry answered.  
  
"Neither of you guys realize, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny? Really Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nothing, you two are so oblivious, I'm going to go find Dean, bye," and Ginny was gone.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Harry.  
  
"What was she talking about? Why are we oblivious?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"I have no idea, do you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nope, nothing."  
  
A few months have passed, Ron and Blaise are still together, she's become basically the unofficial fourth member of the trio, Harry and Hermione accepting her with open arms. Most of the school was more skeptical or downright shocked about a Gryfindor and Slytherin dating.  
  
The Slytherins publicaly shunned the relationship, though some accepted it in private. The Gryfindors respected Ron or more like his family (and Harry) and publicly accepted it, some however hated the idea in private, but Ron had a big thing going for him, Harry accepted the relationship, Hey his fame did something good for once it seems, because of Harry's acceptance, others took his lead to not shun the couple.  
  
After spending much time with Ron, Harry and Hermione, and becoming friends with the duo, she put the pieces together like so many before her, and asked Ron about the oblivious but obvious duo, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" she asked one day, when he was walking her back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Why aren't Harry and Hermione, together?"  
  
"That's a very good question, that many have asked and tried to answer, and I think I've finally figured it out, and it's probably the most obvious answer."  
  
"Then what do you think it is?"  
  
"Do you remember that Cedric Diggory was murdered our fourth year?"  
  
"Yes, Harry came back with his body, and said You-Know-Who is back."  
  
"Exactly and Cedric had been dating Cho Chang, who was seemingly devastated by the loss."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think that Harry knows if he gets involved with anyone You-Know-Who might use her against him, as a pawn to lure in Harry, then murder, or if Harry doesn't make it, he doesn't want to leave a heartbroken witch, he doesn't want to hurt anyone but You-Know-Who, who I think he has to anyway, probably to save us all, including your 'wonderful' house mates."  
  
"I think your right, Ron, Harry just doesn't want ti hurt the people he loves the most."  
  
"Exactly, good night Blaise."  
  
"Good night, Ron." After a good night kiss, she said the password and went into Slytherin and Ron made his way back to Gryfindor.  
  
It seemed to Ron that everyone knew about his two friends, but his two friends, will that ever change, will anything ever happen with them? Tehn the answer clicked in his head: Only if You-Know-Who is defeated will either make a move, is the way it seemed to be, and probably will be till that hopefully wonderful day, or it could be the end of the world as we know it, the end of the light and beginning of a new dark world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't this just so much fun? I personally loved the part with Ginny and the part we're Ron's making fun of himself, If you like Ginny, that's probably the biggest part she'll get in the story, sorry. Review. Please Please. Next up Voldemort!  
  
Oh yeah, any Blind Date readers, it is coming, I'm probably going to wrap it up, but I have an idea for a funny spin off of something that I said happens in that story, it involves Draco, any ideas of what I'm talking about? heehee. 


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11  
  
Thank you, to my beta reader, Alex, aka shdurrani. This is the final chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story, or liked the little jokes :-)  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's an evening in early May, dinner in the Great Hall, when an owl came for Harry Potter, during dinner! Who would send him an owl now? He wondered. Quidditich teams no longer bothered him, despite his on field heroics. Harry opened the letter, which had three words, 'Say Goodbye, Potter,' and he was swept away by the envelope, which was a Portkey, He yelled this before being compleately whisked away, or this is all they heard of his possible last word to them, "VOLD-."  
  
Hermione and Ron grabbed the discarded note and read it, Ron started to bang his head and fists upon the table, while Hermione jumped up and yelled, "Damn Voldemort," before bolting with the letter to the staff table and thrusting it at Dumbledore.  
  
"So, Tom has made a move."  
  
"That's all you've got to say? Our friend has been kidnapped," Ron jumped up and yelled, before collapsing from dizzyness.  
  
Hermione was standing in front of the staff table in shock.  
  
"This time Harry has luck on his side, everyone continue your dinner."  
  
"What do you mean Headmaster?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sit down Ms. Granger, you will soon see."  
  
"-EMORT," Harry finished yelling, now at the destination of the portkey, which he shoved in his pocket.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter, to your end," Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort called as Wormtail took Harry's wand, and went back into the shadows of the cavern.  
  
"We shall see, if you are right or if you are wrong."  
  
"Shut it, Potter," then he motioned for one of the two Deatheaters in the shadows, "Bellatrix, your specialty."  
  
"Crucio," she bellowed cackling.  
  
Harry withered in agony for around five minutes, not giving them the satisfaction of screams, until Voldemort said, "Enough, let's get this over with, Wormtail, my wand." Voldemort took his wand and started his curse, "Avadra," Wormtail plunges in front of Harry, "Kedavra," getting hit full force with his Lord's killing curse.  
  
Voldemort and Lestrange were in shock for a moment, giving Harry just enough time to grab Wormtail (Who had his wand) and the Portkey from his pocket, and they were whisked back to Hogwarts.  
  
Landing right next to Ron, who screamed, "AWW, Wormtail!"  
  
"He sacraficed himself for one of the three he betrayed, Me," Harry croaked out.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," people around the hall were gasping in shock, "wasn't he murdered by Sirius Black?" many were asking.  
  
When Harry bellowed, "Isn't it evident to you people? No Sirius DID NOT Murder this RAT Wormtail, Scabbers, Peter betrayed My Parents, he was the Secret Keeper, NOT Sirius, Sirius Black was innocent, He spent twelve years in Azkaban as an innocent, then killed by his own cousin just two years later, she's destroyed to many lives, too many families, just ask Neville, he knows what I'm speaking of."  
  
(I know Bellatrix didn't directly kill him, but she caused his death, Sirius falling through the veil)  
  
"Harry, enough, Minerva, will you please take the corpse of Peter Pettigrew to the hospital wing and Mr. Potter, follow me to my office, now."  
  
Harry reached down and pried his wand from the lifeless hand of Wormtail, before shakily following Dumbledore out of the shocked Great Hall.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny asked, when Harry and Dumbledore were gone.  
  
"What, Ginny?"  
  
"Was Harry talking about your rat, Scabbers?"  
  
"Yes, Scabbers was an anamagus, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, let's go wait for Harry," Hermione said getting up and the two left the Great Hall and waited outside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
In the office, "Harry, what happened?"  
  
"Voldemort kidnapped me, Lestrange put the crutious on me, and then 'he' meant to kill me, but Wormtail, he jumped in front of the curse, he sacraficed himself for me, who he betrayed fifthteen years ago, but I tink it's only because he owed me, I saved him third year, I wouldn't let Sirius kill him, now I guess we're even, excepct he brought Voldemort back to body."  
  
"Do you know where you were taken?"  
  
"No, to a cave, is all I know, Lestrange and Wormtail stood in the shadows, excepct when called forward, or disobeying."  
  
"Your shaking Harry, the effects of a prolonged Crutious curse, you must go to the hospital wing."  
  
"Five minutes of the curse, give or take, Moony is the last marauder, we must tell Remus," he started out of the office, collapsing on Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the staircase, and muttered, "Hospital," and the four made there way to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Why was Mr. Potter not brought here, imediately?" demanded Madam Pomfrey, once they reached the Hospital wing.  
  
"He had to tell me what happened, Poppy," Dumbledore spoke as he entered.  
  
"This boy needs treatment, the crutious curse, Albus!" Poppy exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I had to learn what happened, to Harry, to Pettigrew, Minerva, go send express owls to Remus Lupin and Fudge, I'm sure he'll want to see the real traitor."  
  
Two hours later Fudge stormed the hospital wing with a few Aurors and specialists in tow.  
  
"Albus, what..." he saw Peter Pettigrew's body, "Oh my god, Sirius Black was innocent!"  
  
"Yeah, he was," Harry scoffed from his hospital bed.  
  
"Pettigrew, Wormtail was the secret keeper," Hermione spoke up from a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"He admitted it our third year," Ron added, "You can test us under Veritiserum, if you need more proof."  
  
"Admit it, you, the ministry sent an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial," Harry yelled hoarasly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, calm down," Minerva said soothingly.  
  
"Why..."  
  
She cut him off, "Let the Headmaster take care of it."  
  
At around midnight, Remus Lupin, Moony burst into the hospital wing.  
  
"Where is he, is Harry okay, what happened, what's going on, is Harry okay, he's alright, right? Where is he?" He shouted upon entering, which woke Harry, Ron and Hermione up. Harry in a hospital bed, Ron and Hermione in chairs leaning, half lying on Harry's bed.  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked, looking around blindly  
  
(Which is what I'm doing, since my Dad had my glasses in his pocket when he went swimming, my glsses are now in a lake, and school starts a week from monday,ahh)  
  
and feeling for his glasses, which Hermione handed to him, "Thanks," he out them on, "Moony, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, are you okay? Anything you need?"  
  
"I'm as well as can be expected, I'm fine as I am."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing?"  
  
"Moony, it's okay, I'm here, alive... for now," he muttered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I heard that, what were you muttering?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"He didn't say anything Profes... er... Moony," Hermione answered.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Ron piped in.  
  
"Doing what?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Covering up things Harry mutters."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," she scoffed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Ron, if I sometimes mutter incomprehensible things to myself, is that really such a problem?"  
  
"No, but what does 'Mione know that I don't?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You guys are keeping something from me."  
  
"We are doing nothing of the sort," Hermione lied, while Harry added, "Ron, ya trying to be as paranoid as Moody, mate?"  
  
"What are you trying to hiude?"  
  
Harry and Hermione started to talk at the same time, Ron joining in.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, STOP," Lupin finally voiced over the trio's arguing.  
  
"Ron, I think there right, your paranoid."  
  
"But your not always around, how would..."  
  
Moony cut him off, "Why would your best friends hide anything from you? If they are, it's probably of the utmost importance or maybe something you'd overreact to, or kill them over, though I don't think Harry needs anyone else trying to kill him." Harry and Hermione gave weak smiles at the pun.  
  
"Why are you guys keeping something from me?" Ron begged.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Harry asked.  
  
"You kept you and Blaise a secret for half the year, can't your friends keep something between them, only?" Hermione added.  
  
"Are you guys together?"  
  
"NO," they both yelped jumping apart as far as possible, which was hard, considering Harry was in a hospital bed and Hermione a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Aww, I can always get a rise out of them with that," Ron said to a chuckling Lupin.  
  
"I can see that, aww, I can remember, any mention of Lily or her around would drive James insane, funny, they hated each other so much, they fell in love, that shocked the school, thought they'd kill eachother before that happened... It seemed as if they'd eventually finish each other off..." Remus reminisched.  
  
"Like me and Malfoy?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Exactly minus the muggleborn comments and the house rivalries."  
  
"How in the hell did Harry get here then?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's a long story."  
  
"Tell us sometime," Ron said.  
  
"I will, one of these days, alright, Ron?" Remus asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Mr. Lupin, what are you doing here, disturbing my patient in the middle of the night?" Madam Pomfrey furiously asked.  
  
"An owl from Dumbledore, saying Harry was injured, had to come."  
  
"You can see him in the morning and Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, what are you still doing here, get to your dormitories, now, no buts, NOW," she roared as they opened there mouths to protest.  
  
The rest of the year past with out event, Harry once again having to go back to the Dursley's unfortunetly, but armed with books to help him in his future quest.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you thank you to my beta for this story, Alex aka shdurrani.  
  
thanks to all of you who reviewed, a sequel is planned and coming, the title right now is 'Secrets' it's h/hr, watch out for it, thank you all  
  
-ears91 


End file.
